During the past year, our research included: (1) studies of etiological mechanisms and behaviors associated with individual differences in alcohol consumption in rhesus monkeys; (2) studies of subjects selectively bred for target CSF 5-HIAA; (3) studies of other deficits in subjects with low CSF 5-HIAA; (4) studies of immune correlates of CSF 5-HIAA; (5) studies of treatment of spontaneous self-aggression; (6) studies of effect of rearing on maternal behavior; and (7) development of new technologies to study chronic alcohol consumption.